My Camp Half-Blood
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: Another Half-Blood arrives at camp, the prophecy of the 7 have defeated Gaia and have left for college. There is finally another quest for a different generation of demigods. A dark secret is uncovered, and another great prophecy is issued. Only one problem, these demigods don't know there strengths and one hasn't been trained. With no advice the three set off to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if the orphanage part is wrong, I'm not an orphan and have never been to an orphanage.**

It started off as a normal day, I woke up from bed to children screaming, and went downstairs to help the orphanage mothers set the breakfast table. I then grabbed some clothes from my room, and went to see if there were any available showers. When there weren't I stood in line waiting, I didn't have to wait long, and grabbed a shower before anyone else could. I quickly exited the shower, and went into the adjoining changing room. I put my shower stuff on my shelf, and quickly got dressed in one of the free rooms. There were about 4 other girls my age in my room, so they added these in for privacy, as we used to get dressed in the shower. Obviously the shower wasn't on, but the plan wasn't affective as there are so many of us.

I walked back to my room to hang up my towel, and put my clothes in my hamper for me to wash later. The clock read 6:20am, so the first breakfast rotation would begin now. I grabbed my book bag, and walked back to the dining room, placing my backpack at the front of the room. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed one of the brown paper bags with Lunch in them, and put my name on it in my green sharpie. When I had put it next to my backpack, in under a minute, I began to help serve breakfast. I was really the only person that helped the orphanage mothers, the others were to old, or would just make a mess.

The clock read 6:25, and we had just finished our breakfast. Quickly putting my plate in the dishwasher, I grabbed my stuff and ran towards my bus stop so I wouldn't miss it. Some other guys from the orphanage walked behind in groups, but I was the only girl in middle school. The elementary kids adored me, and there were at least 7 girls in 6th grade, and I was only 12 and in middle school, but my birthday was in July. I got on the bus, and sat in the nearest available seat to the bus driver. I liked to talk to her in the mornings, and no one else did. Most teachers adored me, I just had all this kindness for other people, but I did take karate.

When the bus came to a halt I quickly got out my seat so I wouldn't have to wait for a while for someone to let me off. I thanked the bus driver, and hurried the school door to put my stuff in my locker. Most girls had lots of cool store bought magnets and accessories in their lockers, but I had lots of homemade crafty stuff, and pictures from the orphanage children. I only had a small allowance of money from the orphanage for school supplies so every year I just reused the previous year's supplies. So what if some of my binders were hello kitty duct taped together. I used it to scrapbook when I was younger, and it was the only print I had.

School didn't start for ages, it was 7:25 when the buses arrived at school, since the orphanage was the first stop at 6:30. I looked at the clock, I could go talk to the teachers, or finish my book in the library. I decided on going to the library and sat at a table away from all the other kids, who were finishing last night's homework. I often helped those kids, but today I just wanted to finish reading this book. It was called the sisters of the prophecy, and I wanted to return it soon. It was the 1st in the series, but the library didn't have the 2nd as someone had already checked it out. I finished it just before the bell rang, and walked back towards my locker to grab my stuff for my first class.

_**Line break until the end of the day...**_

I walked back to my locker, and got my backpack packed up. We were missing the last three periods before lunch, as a company was coming to talk to 7th grade in the auditorium. My class was the first one ready, so we led our team to the auditorium, and got front row seats. I learned the company talking would be Delphi Strawberry Service, and got out some paper to take notes. Surprisingly they went into a lot of detail about their name, which was based on the Oracle of Delphi in Greek mythology. The people talking, were all very fidgety, and one had crutches, but they were saying in treating stuff.

The group asked for a volunteer, and naturally the whole entire room raised their arms. I was very shocked when they picked me, as I didn't stand out from the sea of arms. It was probably just easier for them to choose someone in the front so there weren't people clambering over each other to get to the front. They asked me to taste lots of strawberry stuff, like chocolate covered, strawberry juice. Suddenly this gigantic dog looking beast arrived at the auditorium, and one of the company members pulled out a sword and started attacking it. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I knew I needed to help. The guy dropped his sword in terror and the company was going crazy.

My brain was telling me to pick up the sword, so I did and began cautiously walking towards the monster. I felt adrenaline flowing through me, and I pointed the sword at the monster. I began swiping, and blocking attacks from this thing. I didn't know how I was doing it, but I began making slashes on its body. With one last burst of energy I stuck the sword straight at the monsters heart, and it dissolved into dust covering all over me. I was disgusted, but walked back towards my seat. The bell rang, but the company walked towards me and asked me to stay behind.

A girl in a katniss braid went straight out and asked me if I had seen the monster. I replied of course, did she not see me fighting it. This girl told me that the others in the room hadn't, because they were mortal. Well if they were mortal then what was I, I wondered so I asked this to the girl. She asked me if I had heard of Greek Myths, and I said we studied them last year. She told me that I was a demigod, a half blood and I had to go to a special training camp right away. These people looked trustworthy, so I believed them and walked out the school with them. From what this girl was saying it sounded like my life was in danger, so I didn't ask any questions and followed them to the strawberry service van and they drove me to this camp.

Once I asked where we were going and the girl just said camp half blood, a place for people like us. We got out the car and I realized we were at Long Island, about 30 minutes away from the orphanage. She passed me a bag of my clothes, like she knew I was coming with her, and the others opened the van doors for us to get out. We were parked right in front of a pine tree which they said belonged to Thalia and that I'd hear all the stories of the camp later tonight.

They introduced me to a centaur called Chiron, and he took me to the big house and sat me down to watch an orientation video for the camp. Chiron asked me the famous question is your single parent male or female, so it would be easier for him to guess my godly parent, but I explained that I hadn't known either parent, and that I had lived in an orphanage my whole life, watching friends being adopted, but no one adopting me with my ADHD and dyslexia. He introduced me to the head of the Hermes cabin, who was a girl called Pippa, who had a goofy grin on her face and was really nice. Surprisingly she was my age, as the other Hermes cabin members were not responsible enough for the job. If you didn't know Pip that well you would mistake her for an Aphrodite girl, she was pretty and loved Pegasi riding, but that smile portrayed otherwise.

She let me have the bunk above hers in her room, so I wouldn't have to endure any pranks whilst I was sleeping. I was forever grateful, and I think she could tell I wasn't a child of Hermes. The horn sounded and she took me to the dinner pavillion; whilst Pip was doing this, it wasn't like she was just showing me around. We giggled and laughed and became friends whilst doing all of this.

After that she just introduced me to more people including her friend Hannah, who was a daughter of Athena. The three of us got on perfectly well, and I was soon assured the three of us would be best friends. That night as we separated before going to bed, I saw the girl who had helped me earlier today go into the Aphrodite cabin and I thanked her before catching up with Pippa. This was a great day. Just after lights out, Pippa whispered lights out Goodnight Amelia, and I called back you know my name is Amy, then said night Pippin. She chuckled, then let out a heavy snore. Maybe it would be better to sleep with the rest of the cabin...

**Question: What does Percy Jackson and Rick Riordan's son have in common? Answer before next update and win an OC in this story! No cheating I am watching you!**

**: P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just remembered on all my recent updates I forgot to do disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

**Chapter two **

After finally falling asleep, which was really hard to do when someone was snoring loudly, I got woken up at 5am. Some lovely boys decided they would dye the Aphrodite cabin's hair gray when they were sleeping. One girl got up to use the restroom, and when she walked past a mirror saw her hair was gray; she screamed so loud, it woke up the entire camp. Well almost the entire camp, Pippa managed to still be asleep. You would have thought she was unconscious with the noise from charm speaking yelling Aphrodite children, it was impossible to sleep. I decided to sneak out the cabin, and went to sit in the forest to think, and really take in this demigod stuff.  
After a while I couldn't control myself and my emotions needed to be channeled into something, so I began singing a song I had heard on the radio a few times.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In the torn-up town, no post code envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams.  
But everybody's like crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of lux just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.  
My friends and I – we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
we didn't come for money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing' the hotel room,  
we don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams.  
But everybody's like crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
we don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair

and we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
that kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Oooh ooooh ohhh  
we're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
and I'm in love with being queen.  
Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh  
Life is game without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

I heard some clapping, and turned around to see Hannah standing behind me.

"There's no doubt then that you'll get claimed tonight." Hannah reassured me.

"Bye who, and how did you find me?" I questioned.

"Based on that lovely performance your godly parent has to be Apollo. Don't worry about the others hearing you, I was practicing my training and heard you entering the woods. You need to work on your sneaky walking." I giggled at that.

We went back to the arena, and began practicing archery. My archery skills confirmed I was a daughter of Apollo. Hanging out with Hannah was fun. She was different alone with me than she had been earlier this week, not the sophisticated smart Athena girl.

"How did you get to camp?" I asked her after we had sat down grabbing some water. "I don't mean to nosy, I just want to compare others stories with my own."

"It's okay I'll start by telling you the story of my life."  
"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I've been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life"

We finished the song, and lay down on the forest floor laughing.  
"I never knew you liked One Direction?" I asked Hannah.  
"Well it is a long story, and do not break out into song again." I giggled.  
"Well shall I begin?"  
"Curiosity is taking over me, Hannah its killing me!" I dramatically acted out dying.  
"Here's how it began. Athena's children are of knowledge, and are born from her brain, just like she was from Zeus'." I nodded at this part remembering learning this, and she continued. "When I was little, I was left outside my dad's door, with a note from my mother. My dad and I made a happy little family, and everything was perfect, until something disastrous happened. I was 4 years old, and my dad was on his way to pick me up from preschool. There was a phone call, and the teacher got me into her car dropping me off at the hospital. My grandma was hugging me telling me it would be okay, and she took me into a hospital room to see my dad who was dying. The driver in car that hit him was fine, but there was nothing to for my dad. He told me he loved me and my mother, and that it was just not possible for her to stay with us." With that Hannah burst into tears, I held her as she cried into my shoulder for what seemed like the longest time.  
"Are you better now?" I asked, sorry to have made her feel so sad.  
"I'm fine, let's just finish the story. After my dad died I stayed with my grandma until they found someone to adopt me. My grandma was getting older, and could barely care for herself let alone another person. They found some people who would adopt me. The woman had miscarried 4 children, and they decided to adopt or there would be a greater risk. The couple knew that I had ADHD and dyslexia, but once they were told my story they willingly agreed. It was a happy time living with them. I called them mother and father, but no onecould take the place of my real parents, and everything was perfect. One day my father found a bump on my mother. He hurried me into the car, and we rushed to the hospital. When I saw where we were, I remembered my dad dying, and I started screaming mother don't die. A doctor sat me down and told me my mother had lung cancer. Her parents had smoked, and she had gotten it from second-hand smoke. My mother's condition was so bad, they tried surgery that would cure her, but it didn't work. She died from that surgery the same night, and my father became busier. I barely saw him and basically lived at my dance studio. I opened up to my dance teacher who I could trust. That night when I was getting picked up, she had a conversation with us and told us something important. I was a demigod, but she was confused as I had both parents. My dad told her how I was adopted, and she asked me about my past. I told her I had never met my mother and my father had died. I was a daughter of a female goddess, but not her. My dad was confused, and she revealed herself to be Aphrodite the goddess of love, and she would help my dad find love again so he could support me. This is all when I was 9 years old. My dad did fall in love again though, but with Aphrodite when she was helping him find it. Exactly 11 months after this, just before I turned ten my little brother was born. After this I saw her one more time visiting my brother, and when she saw me she told me why I hadn't met my mother. Olympian gods are forbidden to visit their children, and after she told me that she never came back. I was like a mother to my brother Evan. I loved him so much even if we weren't related. For another 3 years we lived peacefully, and I was healed of all my bad memories. My brother was just perfect. One day, I was playing with Evan, when there were loud noises from the kitchen. I grabbed my brother and ran in to see my father fighting a monster. He threw something at me and told me he loved my brother and me and that he was sorry. He screamed 'run', and that's just what I did. I ran and ran with my brother in my arms until I reached a corner. I whistled for a cab, and then asked for the Gray Sisters. They pulled up in a cab next to me, and I showed them the instructions my father had given me. They pushed me out, and then took some weird money from the pouch attached to the list. That's how I arrived at camp a few days after my 12th birthday."  
I hugged Hannah, but didn't say anything. I was so shocked what had happened to her was terrible. To get her mind of things I suggested a game of 20 questions. We started off with obvious questions.  
"Is that your real hair color?" I wanted to know everything about her.  
"Yes, I have natural dirty blonde wavy hair that reaches my waist. Is that your natural hair color?"  
"Yes, my natural caramel hair reaches my shoulders when it's not in a bun. I don't like it though, I would prefer hair like yours that is curly. What's your eye color? It's hard to tell in this light."  
"I have grayish, green eyes that are mostly green with gray specks. You?"  
"Blue eyes that I'm told are intense, but I hate as they don't match my hair. What's your favorite color?"  
"Don't laugh, but my favorite colors are pink and green. Aphrodite knew me for 11 months okay. She can changes you. What are your favorite colors?"  
"Well they're gold and yellow. I'm a stereotypical daughter of Apollo. You're too interesting. I'm just an orphan that grew up in an orphanage." She laughed at that, wiggling her eyebrows.  
I got ready to ask her another question, when the horn sounded. She pulled me up and I pulled her down and we raced to the pavilion for breakfast. I sat next to Pippa and she pulled a face at me from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson; Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 3

I thought about talking to Hannah yesterday, her story was so tragic maybe I should ask Pippa hers. If she had such a bad experience then the orphanage could have been a walk in the park. I quickly ate my breakfast and decided to go back to the cabin before we began our activities for the day. First up was archery, so I went with Pip to grab a bow and some arrows and settled down in front of the target. The other Hermes children were goofing off and never hitting the bulls-eye. I pulled my string back like Hannah had taught me yesterday and let my arrow loose.

Everyone stopped to stare as it flew accurately straight towards the target whipping past the other arrows that were landing on the ground. It didn't waver a bit and hit the target straight in the center under a matter of seconds from like 50ft away. Then Pippa and the cabin looked at me with surprise written all over their faces.

"What?" I acted oblivious to the fact that I just did that, then started backing away further constantly hitting the center splitting the arrows already in the target. I went to grab some water and sat down on a bench whilst watching the rest of the cabin. The next activity was Greek lessons, but it seemed to come so naturally to me that I didn't need the lessons today and Pippa and I went to go sit in the woods.

"How did you get to camp half-blood and what was your life like before camp?" I asked Pip once we had sat down with our backs up against a tree.

"Well, it was happy and not tragic like some other peoples. My mom and I lived in apartment in Manhattan, she told me all about Greek Mythology and gods and demi-gods. She told me I was a daughter of Hermes and that I looked exactly like him. I never once thought my mom was crazy, she runs a successful travel agency in New York and is the CEO of her company. On my 12th birthday she brought me here and told me I was to stay for a year, and then I could go home and just spend the summers. You're probably getting the impression that my mom is all business and never has time for me, but that's not it at all. My mom just has so much love and worked so hard for me to be privileged. There are so many photos of her and Hermes around my house, he's everywhere in my house. There's pictures with him and my mom when she's pregnant and everything. There are no other children of Hermes my age, which used to annoy me at first they're all too old and there are hardly any younger children. That's why I was so happy when you came, I would finally have a friend my age in my cabin." She told me all of this, and I must have just sat there shocked for a few minutes. Hermes in my mind was not the type of God to care, but I see he must have cared for Pippa's mom a lot and got her a well-paying job so her mom could support Pip. Compared to Hannah's this was the sweetest story, Hermes hadn't had a very good bond with his children in the past, and this was an unexpected situation.

I was just about to suggest we play a game of 20 questions like I did with Hannah, but the horn sounded so we raced to Lunch. Pippa won, but my foot fell asleep from the time we had been sitting down. I had to limp/stomp all the way there, getting some stares from the other campers. I wanted to yell that my foot was asleep, or should I just write it on my forehead. I didn't of course, so I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Pip, obnoxiously banging my foot against the table.

I decided to have pancakes for our breakfast themed lunch, but for some reason they were blue. I walked up to the brazier and offered my food to Apollo, asking him to hurry up and claim me already at the camp fire. I began talking to Pippa, we were joking around and didn't notice when Chiron left the pavilion. I was still eating my pancakes, and talking when one of Pippa's half-brothers threw some of his oatmeal at me.

Somebody yelled, "Food fight!" The pavilion entered chaos; cereal, sausage, pancakes, waffles, milk…. Any breakfast food you can think of was being thrown around the cafeteria. At first I tried getting them to stop, but if you can't beat them join them. Even the Athena cabin was throwing food, we all just needed a break. We had been waiting on a child of the big three for the next great prophecy. Even demigods had been going out searching doing what they had at my school. Everyone let loose there worries, and Pippa later told me she had the most fun she had in ages.

What we didn't see was Chiron had come back to the pavilion, with Dionysus and a new camper. He looked the same age as me, and as soon as he stepped in most of us stopped the food fight. Well almost every cabin apart from the Hermes, Pippa managed to get most of the cabin under control. A pair of twins and they're cousin each threw a bowl of oatmeal at the pavilion entrance. It was pretty funny when each bowl landed on the 3 people's heads.

The meal was dismissed, and Pippa tried to get her cabin under control, to apologize. Chiron handed her the new camper, but she was too busy and asked me to show him around. I beckoned him to follow me and took him to the strawberry fields, and we sat down.

"Now we are finally away from the crazy Hermes cabin, what's your name?" I asked/told him swaying against the breeze that was on my face. I liked the weather at camp half-blood, as it never rained and the temperature was always perfect.

"My name is…

**I will not update as frequently once school starts again tomorrow, sorry for any inconvenience. Who do you think this mystery character is…?**

**Question: Name at least 2 people who are/were head counselor for the Apollo cabin!**

**I'm still accepting OC's and will pm you a guide for what I want to know! The answer to the question was they both have ADHD and dyslexia! Congrats to girlygirl56 (guest)! Shout out to my beta tennielover19! Thanks for those who review, keep them coming and get cookies! (::)**

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson; Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 4

"My name is Nathan, now explain to me why I'm here I should be back at my mansion complaining to my maid, and playing video games. The nerd who does my homework will be coming around later today and will get suspicious and will quit doing it for me as I'm not there to pay him. I also need my leather jacket and iphone5s, wow you made me leave them at home. One second I'm napping on the couch dreaming about this video game I own where I fight Greek monsters. **(A/N this doesn't exist) **As soon as I have stabbed the Minotaur, I wake up here and get hit in the face with oatmeal by an ugly kid then am giving to you." I looked at him with such surprise I down right wanted to pull out my bow and arrow and shoot him on the spot, but he continued talking. "Now miss whatever your name is can I please be shown around by one of the girls sitting at the pretty table, and be tested for drugs. I feel as if someone has drugged me I mean I just saw a horse man for crying out loud." It was too much for me to handle, so I just stood up and slapped him momentarily stunning him. I pulled out my bow and aimed an arrow at his heart.

"Listen kid, no one talks to me or anyone like that. You're lucky I'm being nice here, if the cabin leader wasn't busy and you had said that to her she would kill you on the spot. Sit down and stop moving your mouth and don't you dare look at me like that Nathan. Now I'll tell you something my name is Amy, you hear that. Amy….. You are not drugged so just sit down and let me explain everything. This is Camp Half-Blood. Do you know what a Half-Blood or demigod is?" He nodded his head then interrupted me.

"A demigod is a half god who were born to the Greek gods in Ancient Greek times. I still don't get why you're telling me this, is this place like a secret agency for Greek mythology obsessed people?" I gave him a glare and he shut up.

"So if you know everything, then you know you're a demigod and one of your parents is a god. I'm guessing Aphrodite as you're so stuck-up, and that would mean those cute girls would be your sisters. I'm Amy, I stay in the Hermes cabin. My godly parent hasn't claimed me tonight, but I think its Apollo. He will hopefully do it tonight. You haven't been claimed yet so you get to stay in the Hermes cabin too. That 'horse man' was Chiron he trains heroes, so you probably won't be seeing much of him. I have stuff to do and that does not include sitting next to a whiny, stuck-up boy who is covered in oatmeal. Since I'm a nice person I'll show you to the showers so you can wash up and leave. I'll send 'that ugly kid' in with some of his jeans and a camp shirt. You better say sorry to him when he does. Also Artemis and her hunters are coming to camp tonight so you better not do anything." I stepped on his hand causing him to jump up and dragged him by his ears towards the showers.

"Babe, are you still mad at me?" That guy, he made me want to throw him off a cliff.

"Listen don't call me babe now go in and have your shower now!" I ran back to the Hermes cabin and may or may not have asked them to leave him no clothes and to turn the water to freezing. Walking towards the big house I went into Chiron's office asking him for some information on this guy.

"Chiron can't someone else shoe this kid around preferably an Aphrodite girl, he is stuck-up and annoying and being a brat." I saw Chiron think for a bit.

"Amy please just do this you're new to camp also and he needs someone who's going through the change to camp like you. Thomas is just confused and annoyed about being removed from his comfort zone."

"Thomas? I thought his name was Nathan?" I was confused had this kid lied to me about his name as well!

"He prefers to be called Nathan? I'll keep that in mind. Amy can you please go to your sword fighting lesson and take Thomas. Thank you now I need to do something, there are so many problems on Olympus I need to do Mr. D's jobs for him." I looked at Chiron if he was being so uninvolved with camp problems then something bad must be happening on Olympus.

I walked outside to a horrifically funny event, Thomas was walking around in some Aphrodite girl's strapless dress and heels. Everyone around him was laughing and pointing, I walked passed him and whispered in his ear.

"No one calls sons of Hermes ugly, they'll just prank you." I started to feel bad for him so I told him to follow me and brought him over to Max, one of Pippa's half-brothers.

"Max meet Nathan, Nathan meet Max. Nathan would like to apologize to you and maybe borrow a pair of your jeans. Now Nathan apologize or you'll be stuck in that dress all day and will get a makeover." I looked towards the Aphrodite girls. "Do you hear that girls, Nathan would like you to give him a makeover?"

I hurried away from the scene and went to go grab a camera. Knowing Thomas' personality he wouldn't apologize and I would get some serious blackmail. Wow, I thought to myself, I have been spending too much time with the Hermes cabin.


End file.
